Five Nights at Freddy's (2022 Film)
Five Nights at Freddy's is a horror movie directed by Chris Columbus, and produced by Jason Blum. It is an adaptation of the game of the same name, and became the third highest grossing horror movie of 2022, as well as the most successful video game adaptation movie, grossing $198.3 million dollars worldwide since release (as of May 2023). The film is 2 hours and 36 minutes long, with a directors cut being released with an extra 20 minutes of footage. Sypnosis A group of teens become trapped inside of a family fun center during a temporary shut down of the building, and must fight for their lives when the Animatronic puppets in the center come to life and stalk them. Their only chance? Survival. Plot Cast •Dylan Minnete as Mike Schmidt, a teenager working the nightshift at the infamous pizzeria •Chloë Grace Moretz as Serena Vincent, Mike's best friend and love interest throughout the film •Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Wyatt Schmidt, Mike's older brother •Ansel Elgort as Harry Jensen, Serena's ex boyfriend and archenemy of Mike •Isabelle Fuhrman as Haylee Faris, Serena's friend •Elle Fanning as Nina Fitzgerald, Serena's step sister and younger sister of Jeremy Fitzgerald •Ariel Winter as Natalie Schmidt, Mike's younger sister •Jamie Lee Curtis as Karen Schmidt, Mike Schmidt's mother. •Scott Cawthon as Phone Guy (Voice) •Jacob Tremblay as Eric Vincent, one of the 6 murdered children •Mackenzie Foy as Christine Vincent, one of the 6 murdered children •Max Baroudi as Thomas Lynne, one of the 6 murdered children •Ruby Barnhill as Billy Sanders, one of the 6 murdered children •Owen Vaccaro as Quentin, one of the 6 murdered children Garcia, one of the 6 murdered children •Bob West as Freddy Fazbear •Tom Kenny as Bonnie the Bunny •Tara Reid as Chica the Chicken •Hugh Grant as Foxy the Pirate •Tim Curry as Golden Freddy •William Dafoe as William Afton/ Purple Guy •Mel Brooks as Fredrick Fazburg, the owner and founder of Fazbear Inc. •Alan Cummings as Sheldon Harris, an intruder breaking into the pizzeria after closing hours. Trivia •The main theme of the movie is Lou Reed's "Perfect Day", as to add an unsettling happy mood to the film. •The movie underwent a number of rewrites, until Scott Cawthon, the creator of the movie became pleased with the results of the screenplay written by Lars Klevberg •Scott also acts as Co-Producer to the film, acting as a guide to set the mood for the movie the way it was intended to in the game •The movie is Rated R for Strong disturbing violence and gore, terror and language throughout, sexual content, nudity, and drug use. •Filming began in July of 2021, and wrapped up on January 16, 2022. The first trailer was released in April, and the movie was officially released worldwide on August 29, 2022. •Animatronic puppets were made for the movie, as to lower the use of CGI and use more practical effects create a more pleasing result. •CGI use was mainly on Foxy's running, and the fast moving scenes between the animatronics. •The flashback scenes showing the kidnapping of the children are purposefully put in random order, as to confuse audiences in what's happening. •The film grossed $28.6 million on it's opening weekend on it's $20 million dollar Budget, and a sequel was quickly put into production. •The soundtrack was produced by Bear McReary and Yoav Landau, better known as The Living Tombstone on YouTube, and is widely known for his fan songs based on the games. •The voice actor for Freddy, Bob West, voiced Barney the Purple Dinosaur in the hit children's show "Barney and Friends". Category:Movies